Scepter: A Winter Veil Special
by Zarabethe
Summary: Fifteen years after the end of the events of Scepter, the entire dysfunctional family gets back together to celebrate the holiday. Hilarity, arguing, and just a little bit of bonding ensue. Rated F for Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Happy Christmas Readers! I've been wanting to write a little one-off, just to show where everyone is in the future, and what better way to do it than a Christmas Special? Never fear, I am not giving up on Outcast at all, and Lorel will have her story as well some day, but this is my Christmas present to you. It will only be about four chapters long and I plan to have it done before the holiday. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Years After the Events of Scepter<em>

If his knees were not always so eager to remind him of the chill of midwinter, then the cold air seeping in around the windows was always happy to. Elforen stuffed sawdust in around the worst of the cracks, trying in vain to keep the temperature of the house up. He needn't worry about it tomorrow: there would be so many people in the small house that their body heat alone would warm it. Tonight though still promised to be cold. Leaving the windows be, he checked the low fire burning in the cast iron stove in the center of the house. It was letting off a good deal of heat at least, and although chill still gathered in the farthest corners, it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. The stack of wood next to the stove was getting a little low though. He'd have to chop some more in the morning.

In all the years since they had lived in this house, he had made it his nightly routine to check in on each member of the household before retiring himself. It was a leftover from days in the army: you make sure your surroundings are safe and secure before rest. It was late, well after the early sundown of winter, and the house was mostly quiet. All residents had hidden themselves away from the chill night air and were preparing for a long day tomorrow.

There was a light glowing on the floor outside of his eldest daughter's bedroom, and he traversed the kitchen to check in on her. The kitchen itself had been thoroughly scrubbed from top to bottom today, and last-minute runs to town had stocked it with groceries for the meals tomorrow. He side-stepped a large pumpkin sitting on the floor and peered his head into Brekke's room.

Brekke was wrapped up in her comforter on her bed, engrossed in a book. Her long blue hair was down and loose around her shoulders, and she completely ignored him when he stepped inside. For a moment nostalgia gripped him. It could have been ten, fifteen years ago and the scene would be nearly the same. There were a few differences though: for one, his little girl, the tiny baby he could comfortable carry around in the crook of one arm, born in the dead of winter only a few months from now, was a tall, gangly young woman with years of druid training and a compassionate heart. She had closely resembled his younger brother as a child, but she was looking more like Zarabethe every day. The book in her lap was not a book of mythology or fairy tales, but a thick medical tome. She spoke to him without looking up from her reading.

"I can hear you there, Dad."

He snorted and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "Books away, time for bed."

She turned a page before replying. "I'm an adult now, Dad."

"Still my house, Brekke."

She finally looked up at him, twisting her mouth in irritation. She closed the book with a sigh and laid it on top of a stack near the bed. Her tiny hippogryph hatchling, a gift from her mother on her first away mission, was snuggled down into her nest next to the books, and she cracked an eye and made a soft cawing sound. Brekke leaned over and smoothed the plumage on top of her head.

"Hope disagrees with you."

"Hope doesn't pay for the candles." Elforen leaned away from the wall and glanced around the room as he walked in. Brekke's things were scattered around her old bed, but Genne was nowhere to be found, nor was the cot out of storage yet. "You girls can be in separate rooms tonight, but you tomorrow you'll need to share space. Everyone will be here and we all have to squeeze in."

Brekke made a face. "I know."

She pulled the comforter entirely off the bed, wrapping up in it like a cocoon. It was one that Zarabethe had made, he noted with a fond smile, and the corners were embroidered in green. Brekke drew her knees up under the blanket, and Elforen was caught for a moment in the flux of time. His eldest daughter. The wide-eyed toddler that demanded to go see horses at the fair then screamed when they got near her. The inquisitive child who tried to save beetles and butterflies, then later birds and lizards and once an injured wolf pup. The adolescent with a pale face who had gone with her aunt to her first druid lesson, and had been so scared she had thrown up afterward. Her eyes had been mostly silver then, not the gold with silver edges that they were now. The determined night elf who had gone into her trials earlier this year with trembling hands and nearly forgetting everything she had ever learned. She had walked in a scared child and emerged a confident adult.

Wrapped up in a blanket on her old bed, it was difficult for Elforen to imagine that time had passed at all, and that she and her sister were still small enough that he could haul them both around on his shoulders at the same time and swing them in the air to make them squeal. Certainly not a grown up druid that had taken over most of the cooking tomorrow and was putting herself through medical school.

"When's Aunt Lorel coming?"

Brekke was immune to his reminiscing and continued the conversation.

"Sometime around noon. You know how Lorel is with time. They're leaving in the morning though, and you know she won't miss a meal."

Brekke's face very closely resembled her mother's as she counted off a list in her head.

"We'll need to start the fire around dawn. Did Mother find the pomegranates or do I need to go into town first thing?"

"No, she found them."

She turned to lay down in bed and he smoothed the comforter down around her as he used to do when she was little and still needed to be read to sleep every night.

"It's good to have you home for the holiday, pumpkin."

She looked up at him, and even with her face upside down he could see her arch her eyebrow and smirk.

"You're not going to cry on me, are you Dad?"

"Of course not." Because that wasn't why his voice was rough at all. "I just need you to help keep track of your sister. Where is she, anyway?"

Brekke was already reaching for the book she had laid down beside the bed. "Last I saw her she was out at the forge."

"Still?" He frowned at the window as if it would suddenly show him that it wasn't full dark and frigid cold. He moved to blow the candle out beside Brekke's bed and she stopped him with one hand.

"Good night, Dad."

He glanced into the other bedroom just in case before heading out the back door. It was empty, and Genne hadn't done anything to clean it today. She'd have to be on the ball tomorrow morning. Bracing himself, he unlatched the back door and pushed it open. The winter wind grabbed it and tried to slam it against the house, and he closed it forcefully before starting down the rock path.

"Genne!" He called her name as he stomped his feet out to the shop behind the house. He regretted not going back to the front closet to grab his cloak, but it was too late now. He hunched his shoulders against the wind and made his way quickly to the shop. He could barely see the orange glow of a dying fire as he quickly slipped in the door before it could be grabbed by the wind as well. He stood for a moment, stomping his feet and rubbing his hands together. At least it was warm in here.

"Time to shut it down, Genne, it's late."

"I'm done now!" Genne called out from across the room. As his eyes adjusted to the low light he could see the night elf sloppily pushing a broom against the floor. Her work goggles were around her neck, and there were twin clean rings amidst her soot-covered face. Her short blue hair was sticking out all over the place, and inwardly Elforen groaned at her appearance. It didn't matter that his younger daughter was nearly an adult herself, and just a few years out from her trials, he'd still have to put his foot down and make her take a proper bath before guests arrived tomorrow. He started forward to help her clean up and tripped over a pile of a debris on the floor. He turned in a slow circle as he realized just how _impossibly filthy_ she had gotten the forge in the short time she'd been out here.

"Genne! What on Azeroth have you been doing out here?"

"Uh, making Winter's Veil presents?" She picked up a piece of scrap and lobbed it at the bin. She missed, and it made a horrendous noise as it bounced around in the growing dark. Elforen pinched his nose. Even with his help, there's no way they could get it clean in the dark. At least she had closed the vents properly and taken care of the fire. He scooted some debris with his foot to the center of the room.

"Did you use every single piece of equipment in here?"

His younger daughter's voice came back to him all in a rush as she tried to cover up how big of a mess she had made.

"Well I was just gonna finish up Winter's Veil presents, only I realized the first batch looked like shit, so I-"

"LANGUAGE, Genne." The response was so automatic there was no force behind it.

"-okay the first batch sucked, so I kind of had to redo everything but I'm done now, I'm cleaning up, see?"

Her cleaning efforts did seem sincere, if ineffective. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, just hurry it up and go to bed. You have to clean yourself up too, and you still have to get up early and clean your room."

He thought he heard another muffled curse as he left the shop, but he let it slide. He hurried back into the house, shutting the door behind him and rubbing warmth back into his arms.

"Lights out, Brekke," he called out as he walked past her still lit room. He heard a belligerent "Fine," before the glow faded from the doorway.

Genne would be in soon, Brekke was in bed, everything else was ready. He paused before the door of his own bedroom. Zarabethe was curled up in a chair with a blanket and a pile of thread. He watched as she squinted in the candlelight and threaded a needle with bright red thread.

"Lights out, Zara," he said half-heartedly.

"That doesn't work on me," she said without looking up. She started in on the design, making delicate, tiny stitches. "Are the girls in bed?"

"For the most part. Brekke's still reading and Genne's made an unholy mess in the shop. I'll have to clean it again tomorrow morning." He stretched and sat down on the bed across from her. He watched her sewing for a few minutes, bright red threading in between the tiny flecks of orange that were already there. He laid a hand on her outstretched foot to get her attention. "Are you going to be long here?"

"Um..." Zarabethe made an indecisive noise under her breath, then tied off the red thread. She unfolded the blanket and Elforen could see the brilliant splash of color embroidered at the bottom of it. It was a fat golden sun, rising against water, and the entire thing looked like a work of art.

"I couldn't decide what to make until this afternoon. Thankfully I'm almost done." She refolded it until she got to the corner she was working on.

"Do you think Mae will like it?" she said around the needle held in her teeth. She dug around in her basket until she found the maroon thread.

"Mae will love it. Although I think she might prefer it if you made a muzzle for Kalibose."

Zarabethe snorted in laughter, nearly losing her needle. She threaded it, then continued her stitching.

"Well, it's a thick blanket. She can suffocate him with it."

Elforen chuckled to himself as he kicked his boots off under the bed. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, finally starting to warm back up from his venture outside. He watched his wife sew for a bit, her fingers deftly moving the needle back and forth. She had gotten quite good at it, and when she got in the rhythm of it the stitches seemed to sew themselves.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow, with everyone here in the house?"

"Sure." Zarabethe's voice was muffled as she held the needle in her teeth and dug out a dark purple spool. "And if I'm not, I'll just go hide in Brekke's room and play with Hope."

"Try not to hide all day, if you can help it."

Zarabethe took the needle out of her mouth and stilled her hands. "In all seriousness, I am so happy to see everyone together I'm not worried about my anxiety at all. I might even share my tea with your foul-mouthed brother."

She returned to stitching, adding shadows of dark purple to the sunrise. "That is if he and Lorel manage to not get into a fist-fight."

"They better not." Elforen frowned as he scooted further under the blankets. He was used to getting up at dawn, but it would still come soon, and he now had the shop to clean along with everything else. He heard a muffled slam from the back of the house as Genne finally came inside, and he yelled to her without getting up.

"Lock the door!"

There was irritated muttering, and stomping footsteps, before he heard the click of the bolt sliding back into place. Elforen listened as she clomped into her room, then back out and into the bathing room.

Zarabethe glanced up as she switched thread color again. "Are you sure that's Genne that came in? She's getting in the bath without someone dragging her."

Elforen snorted to himself as he rolled away from the candle light. "Well whoever they are, at least they will be clean. Come to bed soon, Zara?"

"Pretty soon."

Her voice was muffled and distracted again, and he pulled the blanket over his head before quickly sliding into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This is kind of turning out so much bigger than I originally intended, but I wanted to make sure and expand upon every character's future and really give an insight to where they all are in fifteen years. In this chapter you meet the most controversial character in the Scepter universe, the one that I had to fight tooth and nail for (oh what a pain, to let your husband have a say in your writing with his character :P). I think he fits in well, though. **

* * *

><p>"How?"<p>

Zarabethe looked up from the bottom of her empty tea cup, where she was considering her fourth cup for the day. Her eldest daughter was holding the sugar tin out to her with an exasperated look on her face.

"How do you find anything at all in this kitchen?"

"I find everything I need easily, because I put it in the most logical place." Zarabethe took the sugar testily, and set it back on the shelf next to the tea and coffee tins.

"The sugar goes with the coffee, because that's where I need it the most. The pans," she gestured to the cabinets around the kitchen, which were all standing wide open, "are arranged according to size and what they are made out of. This is not difficult to figure out."

Brekke made a frustrated noise as she threw her hands in the air. She grabbed the sugar back off the shelf and set it next to the bowl on the counter. Zarabethe watched as she measured it out and added it to her dough. She managed to spill it all over the counter, and rather than continue the argument they were dangerously spiraling toward, Zarabethe plunked her empty tea cup down on the sink and vacated the kitchen area. Of her two daughters, Brekke was the one she got along with the most. The blue-haired druid had her own sliver of anxiety, and they tended to understand each other better than the others in the household. Since Brekke had moved out to attend school a couple years ago though, they were starting to diverge down different paths in their similarities. Each of them liked things done the same way each time, whether it was the order to mix ingredients in a recipe, the way in which they organized a room, or how to fold towels. The problem was that Brekke had changed her habits when she was in her own space, and when they got together they often clashed. Zarabethe was determined though to not have a breakdown between them today of all days, and told herself emphatically that she would just re-organize tonight after everyone was done with the evening meal. Everything could sit until then.

As much as her lecture made sense in her head, she still felt off-kilter by the idea of someone moving her stuff around, and so she started a circuit of the house to see what else still needed to be done. The fire was roaring merrily in the fireplace and in the cookstove, and the small cottage was warmer than usual at this time of year. That was good, because Kalibose especially was sensitive to cold weather and would probably be hovering near one or the other for most of the day. She drug a chair over near the fire in the center of the room for him. Even though the mage was the youngest Woodstalker sibling, his magic aged him. When he and Elf stood together, he looked the elder brother. Of course it did not help that he was several inches taller, a point he never failed to make to his brother.

Elforen chose that time to come in the front door, stomping his feet and grumbling about the cold. His face and clothing were dusted with soot from cleaning the forge, and he shook it off of his scarf as he unwound it from his face.

"This," his voice muffled as he pulled the rest of the scarf off in one movement, "is when I miss living in Darnassus."

Zarabethe took the scarf from him with one hand and carefully hung it up in the front closet. She grimaced at the soot now covering the floor.

"Do you have to be so messy when you come in?"

"Talk to your daughter about the mess," he grumbled, but he took the rest of his things directly to the bathing room instead of leaving them on the floor. Zarabethe frowned as she went into the kitchen to get the broom. Brekke had now stolen her apron, and was rolling out a pie crust at the counter. She tried to ignore the flour under her feet as she located the broom behind the trash bin.

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know, probably hiding from chores. I haven't seen her all day." Brekke tried to wipe her bangs out of her face, and got flour on her forehead. Zarabethe cringed.

"I'm going to pull your hair back while you're cooking." She grabbed a hair tie out of a drawer and Brekke held still while she pulled her dark blue hair back into a bun and secured it with the hair band. She took a towel and wiped the flour off of her face as Brekke continued rolling out the pie crust. "How's the cooking going?"

"Um, not bad." Brekke was distracted by carefully measuring the crust against the pan. She finished and glanced up. Zarabethe saw she still had flour on her nose. "Roast is cooking, I've got a few more pies to make, and everything else I will make after lunch. I hope Lorel gets here soon, because I need her help with the cranberries."

"She'll show up right at lunchtime, I'm sure." Zarabethe took a moment to start the tea kettle again before leaving to find her youngest daughter. Genne was laying sprawled out on her bed thumbing through an armor catalogue. She was clean, at least, but her room was still in a terrible state of disarray.

"Genne!"

She jumped off the bed and tried to guiltily shove the magazine under her pillow. Zarabethe pinned her with a look and held out her hand for it. Genne handed it to her with a scowl and took the broom instead.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She drug the broom under the bed and pulled out an obscene amount of laundry and trash.

"_Genne_. It is disgusting in here. Do you ever clean your clothes or do you just shove them under your bed until they rot?"

"At least once a year," came muffled from under the bed, where she was struggling to reach the back of it. Zarabethe used her foot to nudge the laundry into a pile in the center of the room. She spotted one of her shirts in the mess and wrinkled her nose as she rescued it.

"Well hurry it up. Kalibose and Mae are sleeping in your room tonight and I want it sanitary."

"Why can't Aunt Lorel get my room instead of creepy Uncle Kalibose?"

"Because she asked for the couch. Now get going. And comb your hair."

Genne groaned dramatically as Zarabethe took her shirt back into her own room. She'd been wondering where that one was. She tossed it into the hamper in their room and spent a moment looking over the presents piled in the far corner. It was not quite dawn when she was done with all the finishing touches with them, and Elforen had grumbled loudly when she'd crawled into bed and curled up against his warm back. She'd only had a couple hours of sleep, but she was looking forward to this evening. She snorted to herself as she adjusted the bow on one of the packages. For never having much of a family before, and never being interested in people in general, she was certainly attached to the extended family they had built around them. Even if she questioned what things Lorel taught the girls behind her back, and if she could definitely stand several months in between visits with Kalibose, they were all her family, and they made her happy.

Elforen scrubbed a towel through his thick hair as he entered the bedroom. "I think Genne's room is worse than when she started."

"I made her clean out under her bed." Zarabethe swiped a hand across her damp eyes and turned to her husband. She'd had every intention of sweeping past him so he couldn't see her getting sentimental and getting back to cleaning, but instead she stopped right in front of him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked down at her in surprise as he caught her around the waist.

"What was that for?"

She tried to smile casually, but to her irritation, her eyes were wet again. "Family."

His eyes softened and he wrapped his other arm around her. "They're your family, too."

"I know. Thank you." She didn't trust herself to say anything more, and hugged him back. He seemed to understand what she meant, as he just held her tight as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Hey, Mom, do you know where-gross guys, close the door." Brekke slammed the door behind them and they both started laughing as Zarabethe opened it again.

"We were just hugging!"

"Look out, I'll hug you too!" Elforen took off after Brekke, who screeched and darted away into the kitchen. Zarabethe laughed as she heard an enthusiastic growl from the back bedroom and her husband staggered into view with Genne now on his back with a deathgrip around his neck. Brekke was beating him over the head with a towel and everyone was shouting.

"You girls are too big to do this anymore!" He gasped for air, from laughing or actual physical exertion Zarabethe couldn't tell. She cringed as they careened out of view, and hoped they at least wouldn't break the table before the evening meal. A flicker of movement outside the window caught her eye, and she grabbed her heavy cloak before opening the door.

The fierce winter wind nearly knocked her over and she leaned on the door to shut it. For a moment, she thought she was mistaken and merely saw an errant leaf scattered by the wind. A shadow darkened the ground and she looked upward to see a large stormcrow wheeling in tightly to land. Following close behind was another flying creature, huge, with wings that dwarfed the bird's and skin stretched between joints instead of mottled grey feathers. The bat was light purple in color, and tribal feathers hung from his large ears. A shock of bright red hair was visible seconds before he shifted into a two-legged form. The druid had shifted seconds before she hit the ground, landing effortlessly on her feet, and she was laughing before she was completely a night elf. The sound started out as a caw and turned into a triumphant cackle.

"I win, I knew I'd win. Even while pregnant, I still kick your ass." Lorel turned around and jabbed a finger into her husband's chest. "What do you say to that?"

Tzun'do caught her hand and pulled her in close, sheltering her from the biting cold air. "I say, I let you win, because you be pregnant."

His deep voice carried over the whistling of the wind, and Zarabethe could clearly hear his Zandalari accent, even though it was not as pronounced as others she had heard. He threw an arm around his pouting wife as the pair made their way up the path. Zarabethe smiled to herself as she pulled her cloak around her and started toward them. Lorel's half-troll husband had not been a popular choice with her over-protective brother, and Zarabethe was ashamed to admit that she was convinced at first that Lorel had married him merely to spite her family in Darnassus. But that was well before she got to know him. Tzun'do was the perfect balance to Lorel's crass recklessness, and he was endearing, for being practically a hulking beast. Tzun'do had a troll druid mother and a night elf father, and although Zarabethe had not spent a lot of time with trolls in general, she could still pick out details about his appearance that were more elven in nature. His ears were more slender, his tusks much smaller, and his stature straighter than his full-blooded relatives. He was taller than Elforen, which was not a huge feat, but not as tall as he could be. His eyes had the night elf glow though, and that was what got him the most teasing from his childhood playmates. He could bulk up, he could claim he wasn't fully grown yet, but there was nothing to be done about his eyes. His mother, the tough druid recluse that she was, didn't care to stay in the village of her birth much anyway, and Tzun'do always found himself more at home in a mix of races. He had grown up among the druids of the Cenarian Circle, and found his talent early. He and Lorel had been married two years prior, and were expecting their first child.

Zarabethe pulled the hood of her cloak up against the chill of the midwinter day and waved as she reached them. The winter wind swept strands of her hair away from her hood, and she saw Tzun'do affectionately pull Lorel's fur-lined cloak closer around her shoulders. Midwinter was fairly miserable in Elwynn Forest, but Zarabethe had gotten used to it. Tzun'do and Lorel lived further south, in Stranglethorn, where it was moderate in the winter and stifling in the summer. The pair returned her wave as she heard Elforen slam the door behind her. He hurried up to pull his sister into a tight hug, before pushing her back and giving her round belly an arched eyebrow.

"You need to lay off the doughnuts, kid. You're getting fat."

Tzun'do roared with laughter, cutting off most of Lorel's scathing retort. He shook hands enthusiastically with Elforen. "Dat's what I told her, brother. She don't listen to me."

Elforen seemed a little taken aback at being referred to as "brother" but kept his smile on his face. "If she did listen, I'd be worried about her."

"Both of you can fuck off ." Despite her words, Lorel had a grin on her face as they all made their way inside. Once indoors, Elforen took both their heavy cloaks, and Tzun'do followed, talking loudly. Zarabethe caught Lorel's eye and she grinned mischievously. The shorter night elf leaned in closer to whisper.

"Two years, and Tzun still thinks that they are the best of friends."

Zarabethe mock-whispered back. "It's good for Elf. He'll win him over eventually."

"Kill him with kindness, I guess." Lorel stretched her arms and sniffed the air experimentally. "Is that lunch I smell? I'm starving. It was a hell of a flight."

Zarabethe smirked and started to give a snarky reply when she saw out of the corner of her eye Lorel flinch and rub a hand against her belly. "Baby's hungry too. Already beating me up about it."

"How are you feeling?" Zarabethe tried to keep her voice light, and Lorel's face showed her that she saw right through her. Inwardly she cringed. It had been fifteen years now since she'd lost their youngest child, and although she felt mostly healed, and thought the pain of it had long been buried, the news of Lorel's pregnancy haunted her. She tried not to fuss about her health, and she tried to not ask for updates constantly. She was worried enough for both of them, and she didn't want to make Lorel think anything was wrong. Her son's passing was a fluke, a weakness that was solely hers and had no bearing on anyone else. But she remembered how Lorel had seemed to age along with everyone else during the grieving period of Kalibose, and she worried that the entire affair had sullied her idea of pregnancy.

Lorel smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm doing great, really. Active baby and I've cut out some of the more dangerous racing." Lorel jabbed her thumb back at her husband, who still had Elforen's ear. "Tzun fusses if I go over a certain speed just flying for fun. He's worse than a mother hen."

"Well, good for him." Zarabethe smiled back at her, relieved. Before Lorel could reply, twin screeches of "Aunt Lorel!" came from the back of the house. Both Brekke and Genne just short of tackled their aunt, while Zarabethe half-heartedly reprimanded them.

"No running in the house, and please, you just saw her last month."

She was ignored as both girls loudly vied for the druid's attention at once.

"I grew a wildvine all the way from a seed to flowering in one spell. Celestine says I have a gift..."

"Look at this huge bruise on my arm! Beat the shit out of Terrance in the training room-"

"Genne!"

"What? I did!"

The room quickly filled up with scattered conversations, and Zarabethe retreated from the noise to check on the food cooking in the kitchen. Her heart was full with her family all home, but Lorel was like a teenager herself, and the three of them tended to get really loud. She stirred the soup that she and Brekke had started for lunch earlier, and shortly Elforen joined her, huffing under his breath in irritation as he pulled bowls out of the cabinet and plunked them down on the table.

"I know they're married, but do they have to carry on like that?"

Zarabethe peered around her husband's shoulder into the front room. Tzun'do had his arm around his wife and was gazing at her like she was the moon and stars above. Lorel on the other hand, was gesturing wildly and telling a raunchy story by the twin peels of laughter from the girls.

"Like what?" Zarabethe teased her husband as he indignantly set the table. She followed him around, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Like they're married? They're touching each other. How scandalous."

Elforen gave her a scowl as he set down the final spoon. "You know what I mean." He turned to fetch napkins out of the container. Zarabethe smirked and crossed her arms, leaning her hip up against the kitchen counter.

"You do realize, Elf, that your sister has sex with this man. Probably on a regular basis. That's how pregnancy happens, you know."

Elforen gave a unintelligible snarl before throwing his hands up and leaving the room. Zarabethe didn't bother to hide her laughter as she finished setting the table for lunch. He would never grow out of being the over-protective brother, and she would never tire of teasing him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: It still really is my intention to finish this before Christmas. We'll see how far I get on it. This one is again from Zarabethe's PoV.**

**Fae: I LOVE Tzun'do. He'll get a lot more screen time in the origin story with him and Lorel that I will some day write, I just barely skim over the top of their relationship here.**

* * *

><p>Kalibose and Mae didn't arrive until shortly before dinnertime, even though they kept an apartment just down the road in Stormwind. They brought the cold wind in with them, and after shutting the door tight, Zarabethe shoved a blanket at the bottom to keep the drafts out. Kalibose was dressed in so many layers of clothing he looked like a moving laundry pile, and after a brief hello made a bee-line for the fireplace to warm his hands. Mae smiled at her as she handed over her cloak, but she seemed a little more withdrawn than usual as she skipped the fire and went directly into the kitchen. She apologized under her breath for being late, then dove right into preparing the meal with Brekke and Lorel. Zarabethe had long ago left the chaos of the kitchen to the other women, and ducked around them to reach the tea kettle. It had been going on and off all day, and Mae caught her eye as she poured some into a clean cup and added a little cinnamon. She pulled a pouch out of her pocket and set it on the counter.<p>

"For you, Zara. I got it in Pandaria."

Zarabethe picked it up and turned it over, feeling the weight of the tea inside and catching a whiff of the aromatic scent. It was one she hadn't tried before, but it smelled wonderful.

"Thank you Mae. You're so sweet to think of me."

Mae's smile seemed easier, and Zarabethe thought that maybe she had just imagined the worried look in her eyes when she had walked in. She put the tea pouch in the cabinet so it wouldn't get lost in the chaos of the evening, and picked up the tea cup. She carefully maneuvered out of the crowded kitchen, and took the drink to Kalibose. He glanced up sharply as she approached, and removed his gloves to take the cup. The ink from his hand tattoos caught the light from the fire, and they seemed to glow with a purple light.

"Thank you, Zarabethe." His smile was quick, forced, but it was nothing worse than usual. A forced smile from Kalibose meant he was actually trying, and not just being belligerent. Zarabethe couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong between the couple though. She lingered a moment longer, trying to force out conversation.

"Was the trip from Stormwind terribly crowded?"

"Hm?" He seemed as surprised as she was that she was trying to engage him in conversation. "Um, yes, it was miserable. Bitter cold as well. Especially since I had to leave my staff at home."

"Why is that?" Zarabethe cringed inwardly. She was awful at idle chatter, and it looked like the mage knew as well as she did that she was struggling.

"Because of Lorel." He gestured back at the kitchen, where the person in question was laughing loudly. "You know, her spawn-in-the-making."

He took a sip out of his tea cup, and stared at it as he spoke. "I didn't think all that arcane magic leaking everywhere would be beneficial." He stood abruptly, handed her back the half-full teacup, and nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me."

She set her mouth into a line as she watched him greet Elforen. He and Tzun'do were in the middle of a discussion about the weight of a particular sword, and Kalibose stood to the side awkwardly as they talked. Zarabethe wondered to herself if perhaps he and Mae had been fighting on the way up. Kalibose was still surly, had a worse mouth than Genne, and was the only person able to bring Lorel down in a competition of insults. He was very different than the brother that Elforen had talked about fondly, and Zarabethe felt that sometimes she only tolerated him because of Mae. But he was sincere in his affections to her, and every now and then he was genuinely grateful to be included as part of his older brother's family. Zarabethe reminded herself that Kalibose had been betrayed, been severely hurt by his family, and that sometimes a person didn't really get over that. A loud curse followed by a crash and the tinkle of laughter came out of the kitchen, and Zarabethe left her ponderings over her brother-in-law and hurried into the other room.

For the Winter's Veil meal, they pulled the kitchen table out to the biggest space in the front room and added the extensions until it nearly took up the entire room. Even with the extra space it was completely covered with food. Brekke had taught herself to cook at an early age by necessity, really. Zarabethe had never gotten the hang of cooking, sticking to quick, flavorless meals, and throw-together soups. Elforen wasn't bad in the kitchen, but he was usually working during the time to make the evening meal, and Brekke took it upon herself to find cookbooks and learn how to use all the cooking implements. Genne was too lazy to learn to cook, and tended to complain on nights that Brekke or Lorel wasn't there to put together an adequate meal. On holidays, it was a given that she would be in charge of the meal, and Zarabethe would help the most by staying out of the kitchen.

This year though, Brekke had really outdone herself. There was roast turkey, beef, roasted root vegetables, fresh salad, fruits, bread cooked yesterday and a loaf brought by Mae, and several pies and a baked apple tart, which was Zarabethe's contribution to the meal. There was a huge pot of mashed potatoes, which happened to be Lorel's favorite craving at the moment, and a cranberry-pecan salad. During the meal was a rare pocket of peace between everyone as they tried to fill their plates as much as possible and shouted compliments across the table. Elforen sat at the head of the table, with Kalibose, Mae, and the girls on his right, and Tzun'do, Lorel, and herself on the left. Zarabethe had every intention of sitting next to her husband during the meal, but Tzun had beat her to it, and Elforen's uncomfortable look was almost worth having Genne and Lorel yell across her to each other. She was able to engage Mae in brief conversation, discussing her and Kalibose's trip to Pandaria last month, and all in all the meal was very pleasant. Zarabethe recalled last year, when Kalibose had just gotten over a nasty flu and was in a terrible state, and Lorel was recovering from a minor flying injury, and they had sat there and picked at each other the entire meal, until they were both standing and shouting insults. Mae had stood up, more angry than Zarabethe had ever seen her, took Kalibose by the ear, said, "Kalibose Woodstalker, you complete _ass_," before she drug him into the other room by his ear. Lorel had laughed until she fell on the floor, until Elforen had threatened to do the same to her. It was by far the most enjoyable mental image Zarabethe had of her brother-in-law, and it gave her a whole new respect for the happy-go-lucky monk that chose to put up with him. She hoped there would not be another altercation this year during dinner, but she wouldn't mind getting to see Mae's temper again.

Soon the muffled sounds of chewing was winding down, and the conversations around the table were winding up again. Lorel in particular had stuffed herself silly, and was now leaning back from the table and using Tzun as a cushion. With some effort, she leaned forward and snagged a grape out of the fruit bowl, and threw it across the table at her younger brother.

"So why aren't you and Mae knocked up by now? You two've been together far longer than we have."

Mae looked slightly horrified at the question, close to tears, and Kalibose's face turned an ugly shade of purple. Zarabethe thought about intervening and telling Lorel to cool it, but she continued on, oblivious to everyone else in the room as she took another slice of bread and slathered it with butter.

"I mean, I definitely understand your hesitance to bring a child into the world with your face, but you could always get lucky and it would look like Mae."

Kalibose stared at his sister, murder on his face, and did something Zarabethe had never seen before: he stuttered.

"O-our sex life is none of your business, Lorel."

Zarabethe couldn't help but stare. No one ever brought Kalibose to the point of not having a lightning-quick rebuttal: in fact, what usually got him in trouble was his mouth would rattle off some horrible insult before he could put it in check. The mage swallowed hard, and seemed to gain back some control as he sneered at his sister.

"Your sex life, on the other hand, is legion. You slept with half of Stormwind before settling on your half-breed husband. I'm surprised you don't have an army of spawn by now."

Even Tzun'do looked a little offended at that. He laid a hand on Lorel's shoulder and spoke quietly to her, even as she turned red in the face and sat up straighter.

"Leave it be, pet, let's not have another fight."

Lorel shrugged off her husband's hand and gave her brother an especially ingratiating smile.

"It's performance issues, isn't it? All your vitality goes into your magic, and leaves nothing for the bedroom."

Kalibose's face went from purple to magenta, an incredible feat. His retort was quiet, snappy, and cruel. Zarabethe missed it completely as Brekke clapped her hands over Genne's ears and mock-whispered loud enough to fill the room, "There are children present!"

Genne shoved her elbow into her sister's face, not gently. "Leave off it Brek, I'm not a kid!"

The room erupted into chaos with Genne and Brekke pushing each other, Kalibose and Lorel shouting worse and worse insults about their bedroom behaviors, Tzun'do finally getting pissed and bellowing at Kalibose in Zandali, and through it all Zarabethe expected Mae to haul off on her mate again, but she stared at her uneaten desert on her plate and looked like she was trying to be as invisible as possible. Elforen stood abruptly from his seat, slamming both of his hands on the table. When it failed to grab everyone's attention, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Everyone stopped talking at once and turned his way.

"Kalibose." He stabbed a finger his way and his voice was as stern as his face. "Go outside and get more firewood. Lorel." He pointed at her. "Go get started on the dishes."

"What?!" Lorel gaped at him. "You're not our father!"

Elforen's face left no room for argument. "No, but this is my house, and you are both acting like children. Cool off, and then if we can stand to be in the same room together, we'll continue Winter's Veil."

Kalibose's face was murderous as he grabbed his cloak and stomped out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Lorel's expression was equally furious as she scooped up her empty plate and strode to the kitchen. Tzun'do muttered angrily to himself in Zandali as he bent to retrieve thrown napkins and food from the floor. Elforen started directing the girls in clearing the table, and Mae jumped to help, taking the first load into the kitchen. Zarabethe frowned and followed her in, leaving Brekke and Genne to clean.

She came upon her whispering to Lorel as she handed her the plates. Lorel took them and plunked them down in the sink of water.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Mae, you are lovely, but your choice in men is terrible. My brother is a dick."

Zarabethe caught Mae's arm as she tried to slide past her back to the table.

"Mae, are you doing alright? You and Kalibose both seem out of sorts." Mae avoided her eyes for only a moment, then seemed to reach a decision. She glanced back at Lorel, who was scrubbing off plates with more force than necessary. Zarabethe nodded and led her to Brekke's empty room right off the kitchen. She lit a candle as they entered and shut the door behind them. From across the room Hope the hippogryph woke up with a soft peep. Mae stood just inside the door with her arms wrapped around herself and Zarabethe's frown deepened. She tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

"You know Mae, every single person here loves you like family, no matter what. If Kalibose has said, or done anything to you-"

"No!" Mae looked completely taken aback by the suggestion. She shook her head emphatically. "No, he and I are okay, he's just really stressed right now."

The monk took a deep breath, and let it out, holding her hands in a praying position in front of her. Zarabethe recognized the gesture as calming, and then Mae was talking again.

"You know we went to Pandaria a couple months ago. We were supposed to stay the winter."

Zarabethe nodded. "I remember. You weren't going to make it this year for Winter's Veil, then you came home early."

"I got pregnant."

Mae's face looked surprised that she had blurted it out that easily, and she continued on in a rush. "Kalibose was upset. It's not that he didn't want children, he just wasn't ready yet. And really neither was I. But we came home, because I didn't feel very well and we needed to sort some things out. And I guess there was no need for that, because we lost the baby."

Zarabethe had felt a curious feeling in the pit of her stomach at the beginning of the story and now she felt like the floor had dropped out from beneath her feet.

"Mae, I'm so sorry." She reached for the younger night elf and Mae seemed to sink into her arms. Zarabethe felt slightly nauseous as she held onto her. She remembered in stark detail weeks of numbness, and weeks afterward of the struggle to pull out of the crushing guilt. She pulled the other night elf back to search her face.

"How are you doing with it? Do you need anything?" Mae shook her head firmly and Zarabethe wondered at her strength. She really did seem like she was fine with it.

"I will be okay. It was really early, and I'm okay physically. Kalibose got kind of upset though, which surprised me because I thought he'd be relieved." She breathed out a humorless laugh. "Just shows that no matter how long you are with someone, they will still surprise you."

"He won't really talk about it, but I think he feels guilty. We'll get through it though. After all, you and Elf did, right?"

The look on Mae's face asked for reassurance and Zarabethe nodded, still feeling that hollow pit in her stomach. Even though Mae was only a little younger that Elf's sister, her care-free disposition made her seem more like one of Zarabethe's daughters than a sister-in-law. Zarabethe knew that due to Kalibose's Mark they couldn't visit her home together, and so Mae didn't return home very often. Although Zarabethe had never been close to her family, she knew Mae had been, and she worried that the other woman felt estranged from her parents, and tended to mother her more than she would anyone else. She had to swallow hard before she put on a comforting face.

"Just give it time. You both need to heal. In the meantime, I'll tell Lorel to lay off a bit."

Mae looked relieved as she opened the door to return to the kitchen. "Thank you, Zara."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we'll come to Kalibose's point of view, and see how he thinks about everything. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I had a portion of this done already, but I decided to really expand upon the flashback, and it turned into this monstrosity. I felt I really had to do Kalibose and Mae's story justice, as you all haven't gotten to know them that well yet. **

**Fae: You get a cookie! I promise this chapter does not nearly hold a candle to ch 44 of Scepter. I am not that evil. **

* * *

><p>Kalibose cursed his sister repeatedly and creatively in his head as he stomped his way to the firewood pile. He only paused a moment in front of the pile before he angrily sent an arcane blast at a solid log. It split messily, throwing sparks and splinters into the air. He punctuated his mental rampage with blasts, breaking wood and singeing it with his fervor. After a few minutes of non-stop casting, he was starting to feel drained without his staff to draw energy from. He stopped taking his anger out on the firewood and breathing hard, shoved the biggest pieces into a pile. He surveyed the damage he had done to the area, and didn't feel one bit of remorse for it.<p>

His breath was visible in the chill air, and he tried to rub feeling back into his hands. Removing one glove, he snapped and created a spark, then quickly encased it into an arcane bubble. It was a low-cost spell, and one of the first he had put together when he started mixing the fields of magic. It let off a small amount of heat, and he carried it in one hand as he took to the path in the garden. He let his feet lead the way, stomping moodily and feeling completely out of sorts as he drank in the warmth of the enclosed fire bauble. He came upon a piece of fencing abruptly, and he realized that he had reached the very edge of the garden. His face twisted sardonically. This was the memorial to Talrend (_no, it was Elforen now)_ and Zarabethe's stillborn son. It was strange, seeing his own name on a tombstone. He knew it had been done to honor him, although he thought that if his older brother had truly known what he was like, he never would have even considered it. He stood there for a moment, reading the inscription and feeling a hot lump in the center of his chest. Cradling the fire globe in both hands, he started to talk to the memorial.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble, didn't you. Nearly tore apart your entire family." He chuckled darkly. "I guess in that way, it's appropriate that we share a name."

He spotted a glint on the ground in the flickering firelight and bent to retrieve it. It was a silver chain with a leaf pendant on it, a match to the one worn by his brother's family. The winter wind must have knocked it loose.

"You've lost some of your paraphernalia." He hung the necklace back on its hook, securing it a little better. The wind blew through the garden, causing him to hunch his shoulders and the necklace made a tinny sound as it bumped against the granite of the memorial. For a moment he was gripped in memory of a few months ago, when Mae had been sick and he had insisted she visit the healer and they had heard something neither of them had expected.

He would never forget the look on Mae's pale face at the news.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Mae asked the Pandaren healer to repeat what she had just said, as if she thought that the meaning would change if she said it again. Kalibose felt a horrible fluttering panic in his chest, like a great raven had been slumbering there and had woken up when his stomach dropped into the floor beneath his feet. The woman smiled broadly and leaned in closer, as if she really believed they hadn't heard her the first time.<p>

"I said you're not sick at all, my dear, you're pregnant. Isn't that exciting?"

Mae looked dumbstruck, and then her entire face collapsed and she burst into loud tears, right there in front of the entire clinic. The healer looked horrified, and awkwardly tried to comfort her.

"Oh! It's alright my dear, I'm sure that this is quite a shock for you, but it's not the worst news, is it?"

Kalibose felt at this point in time that he should probably do something, either try to calm Mae down, or say something to the healer, but he felt as if all the air had left him in wake of the raven beating itself senseless inside of him. He realized at some point that he had taken Mae's hand at least, and she clung to it as she took a tissue from the healer and held it over her weeping eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she sobbed, trying to smile at the pandaren even as she was crying. How very like Mae, to reassure someone else while she was upset. "I'm j-just s-s-s-surprised."

Kalibose shook himself and tried to think around the panic that was taking over his entire concentration. He put his hands on Mae's shoulders, and gently pulled her to standing. He wanted nothing more than to leave this place where they were being stared at and then, maybe then he could get a handle on what was going on. Mae blew her nose loudly, and her tears slowed as he shook the healer's hand and thanked her, then practically drug Mae outside with him. She maintained a death grip on his hand as they slowly walked the path back to where they were staying. The air in Pandaria was humid and warm, even in the beginning of winter, and the silence stretched out between them like a palpable substance. When they had nearly reached the inn, Mae broke the silence with a miserable sniff into the edge of her cloak.

"I think I want to go home."

Kalibose had to swallow several times before he could answer. "Alright."

There was nothing else to say as they entered the open-air building and climbed the steps to their room. Kalibose was used to Mae's infectious chatter, and it made everything that much worse. By the time he unlocked their room and closed the door behind them, he started talking, just to break up the heavy weight of silence over them.

"Do you want me to start packing, or wait until the morning? We could still get a boat back, it's early enough in winter."

Mae shook her head, then slumped down on the bed. He leaned his staff against the wall, then sat down beside her, tucking his hands into his sleeves. He still felt panicked, but it had shifted: he was starting to worry more about Mae and her troubled countenance than anything else. He wracked his brain, and opened his mouth to suggest they go do something fun, like tour the silk fields before they left, but she interrupted him.

"I still feel terrible. Can we just lay down for a little bit, and then we can try to figure things out?"

"Of course."

Mae kicked off her sandals, and curled up on her side in the bed. Kalibose did the same, pulling her up onto his shoulder and trying to give her as much comfort as he knew how to. Unfortunately, there was not much, and his brain started fumbling through ideas again. Even though it had been years since that torturous trip through the Stonetalon Pass when they had first met, he still panicked whenever Mae felt under the weather. She was a night elf, and took far better care of herself than he did, but it did still happen every now and then, and he always worried too much. It had been him that pushed her to see the healer after a couple weeks of nausea and exhaustion, even though she batted his concerns away and told him she was fine. And she was very much not fine. And she was still not talking.

Kalibose's mind was reaching a critical mass with anxiety. He felt if only she would smile and talk to him, and act like normal happy Mae, then everything else would be fine, no matter what it was. He cleared his throat and started talking, just to fill in the quiet with noise

"I know you don't feel like eating, but I could make you some tea, or at least try, you know I can't do it half as well as you, but with luck it would at least be drinkable."

To his relief the corner of her mouth turned up, and she nodded. She rolled over on her back and rubbed both hands over her face. "I need to get myself together. Yes, tea would probably help, at least in the short term. Maybe the ginger?"

She pointed at the shelf where she had arranged different kinds during their stay. He got up and located the teapot, and got it to boil with a small conjured flame. He spilled some of the tea leaves and cursed under his breath, but she was smiling at him when he finally brought her a cup, and he felt he must be on the right path. Some of the color came back to her cheeks as she slowly sipped it, and the tension in the room started to ease.

"I know I can't live off of tea, but I literally cannot think of a single thing that sounds good to eat." She set the cup on the end table beside her and folded both of her hands into her lap. Before she did he saw her take a deep, stabilizing breath, a technique she often used to quiet her mind, and the normalcy of the act calmed some of his anxiety.

"Well, I don't have to worry about missing training due to illness anymore. I just will stop here, and come back next year sometime." She wrinkled her brow in thought. "Can you take babies on a boat? Are you allowed?"

"I'm sure I have no idea." In his efforts to get Mae talking again, and make her smile, he'd nearly forgotten the reason behind her upset. It came back to him full-force, and again knocked the wind out of him. He sat down on the end of the bed, suddenly feeling like standing was too much right now.

"I really made a spectacle of myself back there in at the healer's, didn't I? That will be a lovely tale she will bring home to her family. The foreigner who had a crying fit over being pregnant."

Her voice seemed to catch on the last word, and Kalibose saw that she looked a little pale. He searched his brain and found he had nothing at all inside of him to comfort her, nothing but that deep hole of breathlessness.

"What do you think we should do, Kal?" He turned away from her soft voice. Mae took great pleasure in saying his name in its entirety, like a mother might scold a child with its full name. When she truncated it, she was speaking words that were meant only between the two of them. He swallowed, sputtered, then just said something to buy time.

"Whatever you think is best."

He didn't have to see her face to know the look she gave him. "I don't want to hear that. I want your input as well."

For the first time today, he felt some sort of emotion besides panic.

"What do you want from me, Mae? This is a complete shock to me as well, and not really something I'm prepared for. Do whatever you think is best." He cringed at the flare of anger in his voice even as he said it. It wasn't as if it were her fault. To his surprise she turned on him in an answering amount of ire.

"Do you think I'm prepared for this either? So just because I got landed with working female parts that I automatically turn on this magical mothering switch? You are such an ass, Kalibose Woodstalker."

He watched as she delivered this tirade with an indignant look, and he started to chuckle by the time she got to his name and crossed her arms. She was so pissed at him and it was lovely on her. Her being angry at him was safe. If it was his fault, he could fix it. If it was something that he didn't directly cause, it was much more difficult to solve. She caught his eye and relaxed her pose. He held out his arms and she leaned into him.

"Sorry. I'm just scared right now, and I feel like there are a million options and I don't know where to go."

Kalibose swallowed down a lump in this throat. "I'm scared too."

They sat there for a moment, she tucked into his arms, and slowly he eased them down so they were laying on the bed together. Dusk was gathering outside, and the shadows were growing longer in the room. In the encroaching dark, the atmosphere felt more private, felt safer to talk in. Mae was snuggled up against him, and her warmth settled his panic down. They were together, they would figure it out.

"So, you want to go back to Stormwind?"

She nodded groggily, half-asleep.

"And you really want to...to have this baby?"

It was the first time he'd even said the word, and it was hard to force it out of his mouth. She stilled for a moment in thought, then nodded her head again.

"I think so. It's not at all when I thought it would happen, but I took care of my baby sister all the time. Parenting can't be that hard. And we have lots of family to fall back on."

Kalibose was struck cold by the memory of his father and mother, the people he should have loved more than anyone else in the world, turning their backs on him in disappointment, and banishing him to die out in the wilderness. He felt terrified of the thought that he could be in both situations at once: with the power to ruin someone's life so easily, with just a shake of his head that refused mercy for his child. He clenched his hands tightly together as he felt them shake.

There had been no mercy for him from his father. He had been cast off and ignored and left for dead. He would not do that to someone else.

"No," he said hoarsely out loud. Mae looked up at him in surprise. He took a shaking breath, trying to sweep the memories from in front of his face.

"My father gave me up, and sent me away. I can't do that to someone."

Mae put her hands on his face and kissed him absently. "You are not your father."

He pulled away from her comfort, turned his head so she couldn't see his face. He felt shame and determination burning at odds within him.

"No, I'm not. I'm someone worse."

"Ssshh, no you're not, Kal." Mae was only half-listening to him, and was being pulled down to sleep again. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and rested his chin on her hair. He closed his eyes, and held her tight against the world that threatened to spin out of control around them.

* * *

><p>It should have come as no surprise to him how cruel the world was. After only two weeks of getting used to the idea, of a few stolen tender moments between them where it felt like the future was once again in their grasp, Mae had woken up in the middle of the night gasping in pain. He had been having a nightmare, one where he saw his father's disapproving face, and he woke up to a far worse one. Mae had stumbled away from him to the bathroom, and he had leaned against the closed door, listening to her voice crack as she told him what was happening. It was so early still, and not uncommon, but he'd been so full of rage and the incredible <em>unfairness<em> of it all, that he had turned from the door, turned from Mae trying not to cry, and did the only logical thing: he blasted the bedside table until it was charred rubble, then quietly put it out before the entire apartment caught on fire. He rested on his knees, feeling spent and hollow, and it was the second time Mae had called to him ("Kalibose, what did you just _do_?") that he gathered himself together, and insisted that he take her to the hospital. She had consented without hassle, pale-faced and holding her stomach as they walked slowly. He had held her hand as the loss was confirmed, but he dropped it and walked away as the druid nurse offered her sympathies. He knew Mae needed comfort right now, and as he felt more guilty, his feet spurred him on faster. He finally found himself outside, and dropped down to a bench right beside the canal. The dark water churned slowly in the cold air, and Kalibose stared at it without feeling anything. He didn't deserve any sympathy. Mae deserved all the care in the world, but he shouldn't be granted anything. He shouldn't be feeling this upset, and he shouldn't be feeling slighted. Who did he think he was, anyway, to think he deserved a chance to right the wrong his father had committed?

After some time Mae walked out of the hospital, and joined him on the bench. He held onto her hand tightly as she talked quietly under her breath about _meant to be_, and that she felt at peace with it, and couldn't find anything to say to her at all.

* * *

><p>The longer he stood in front of the memorial bearing his name, the more he felt his emotions swirling out of control inside him.<p>

"You just ruin everything, you know that." His voice sounded foreign, choked with emotion and he held his hands tighter against the ball of flame.

"What am I supposed to do about it now, huh? How can I fix this? You are _nothing_." He hitched a breath, his voice breaking on the final word. "You are nothing at all, just an idea, a thought even, and you come in and change everything in my life."

Without realizing it, the arcane orb started to crack under the pressure from his grip.

"Look, I know that I am terrible for Mae. I'm hateful and rude and one day I will burn out from this arcane magic inside me. But I finally felt like we could make it, that I could make her happy. And then you just ruin _everything_!"

The last word was a shout, and with it he smashed the arcane bubble. Fire spilled out of the disappearing shards of magic, and he yelped as it singed his fingers. He quickly doused it with a thick coat of frost, before brushing the frost off onto the dead grass. He shook his hands to bring the feeling back to them and his voice lowered to a whisper.

"I would give Mae the world if I could, but I can't give you back to her. You were nothing, but then you were something more, and now you are gone. And I can't fix that. You're just one more on my list of failures."

There was a crunch of boots on gravel behind him, and Kalibose whipped around, hissing in pain as he tried to bring magic to his burned fingers. Elforen stood on the path, his furred cloak pulled around him and his face unreadable in the night air. Kalibose stood up, and fumbled a gesture at the memorial behind him.

"I, uh, hadn't paid my respects yet, so I was just-"

"I heard." His older brother's voice was full of sadness, and Kalibose couldn't stand it. His face twisted in anger.

"I don't need your sympathy!"

Elforen held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not here to lecture you. I was just going to tell you that Zara talked to Lorel and she is beside herself. I believe she is right now hiding in Genne's room sobbing. Mae and Tzun are trying to console her."

Kalibose pulled a face, relieved that his brother was willing to change the subject. "She's not going to try to hug me, is she?"

"It's a distinct possibility." Elforen picked up the stack of firewood and started back to the house. "All I can say is that Tzun'do must have the patience of a saint. Lorel while pregnant should be locked in the crazyhouse. And I thought Zarabethe was bad."

"Yes, well, he chose to be with her. Serves him right."

Kalibose tucked his burned hands into his sleeves and followed his brother to the house. Elforen paused outside the door and Kalibose cringed, jumping in before his brother could speak.

"I don't want to hear something patronizing, like it was all for the best, or it wasn't meant to be. I know it's for the best. I'd be a horrible father. No one should be saddled with me as their parent."

Kalibose took a shaky breath and let it out again. "I just don't want to see Mae disappointed."

"She'll be okay. Just give her some time. She's pretty resilient, you know."

He brought to mind an image of Mae cracking an ogre directly in the forehead with her staff, knocking him out in one shot. One side of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"Yeah, she's tough."

"She'd have to be to put up with you."

"No argument there."

"And Kalibose?"

"Hm?"

"Give yourself some time as well. That's a lot to take in all at once. You might find a few years down the line that you feel differently."

Kalibose kept quiet as they finally entered the house.

Lorel launched herself at him as soon as he walked in the door, wailing as if her heart would break.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry Kalibose, I'm such an idiot!"

Kalibose tried in vain to escape from her clutching grasp. She was choking him, and he yanked on her arms.

"Get the fuck off of me Lorel!"

She hugged him tighter, crying into the shoulder of his robe. Kalibose tried to take a deep breath, and pushed at her again.

"Get off of me now, before I freeze you solid."

She loosened her grip finally, and he gasped for air.

"Please forgive me, I didn't m-m-mean to-"

She burst into incoherent sobs again, and Kalibose brought his hands up in self-preservation.

"Fine, I forgive you, but you're still a brat. Will you just stop?"

His sister's monstrous husband took her by the arm and pulled her away from him. "You be suffocatin' him, pet. He knows you're sorry."

He gave Kalibose a nod as he led his distraught wife away to the fire, where she hiccuped miserably into his shoulder. Kalibose shuddered and tried to wipe the tears off of his robe. He caught sight of Mae standing behind Zarabethe. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, but right now she could barely hold back her laughter. It lifted his own spirits, that if she were able to laugh at his expense, then the world was right between them. Zarabethe stepped away from them diplomatically and poked at the fire, out of earshot. Mae leaned closer to him as he stepped up beside her.

"I think Lorel needs a support group for how much she has put her foot in her mouth today."

He sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics. "Elune save me from emotional sisters. You alright?"

She nodded, taking a breath and letting it out. "Yes. It was worse, I think, not talking about it. I'm better now."

He wasn't sure he agreed with her, but he held his hands up to change the subject. "I believe I require your assistance, if you have a moment."

Mae gasped and grabbed his wrist. The skin on his palms was red and covered in blisters. "Kalibose Woodstalker. Can I not leave you alone for one second without you getting into some sort of trouble?"

She pulled him into the kitchen, where the table had been returned to, and fussed at him good-naturedly as she carefully bandaged his hands.

"Do you just sit there in quiet and think of ways to destroy something? Infuriating mage." In spite of her words, her touch was gentle, and Kalibose found that he felt better than he had in months.

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow."

Mae slammed the lid of the first aid kit shut. "Can you do it in a way that does not involve injury?"

"Well, I can always blow up the other nightstand." By Elune it felt good to just sit here and argue with her, and feel that they were on steady footing again.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Mae tried very hard to keep a stern look on her face, but the side of her mouth was itching upward into a smile.

"Come on, you hated that ugly thing as much as I did." Kalibose tilted his head toward the med kit on the table. "You know, you could always take a course in healing and then we wouldn't have to go through so many bandages."

Mae's eyes glinted as she watched some of the commotion in the other room as people settled in around the fire, preparing to bring out the Winter Veil gifts. "I could always get your sister to heal it for you."

"Oh hell no." He pushed away from the table and glanced behind him to make sure she hadn't heard them. Lorel was sitting in her husband's lap, leaning back against him and once again had a grin plastered to her face. His younger niece was talking excitedly to her and as he watched, she put her hands on Lorel's rounded belly and squealed in delight. He looked away sharply, but not before Mae saw the look on his face. She tapped her fingers on the table, and watched them as she spoke.

"You know, I don't think you're as okay as you say you are."

After the emotional outburst he'd had earlier, he didn't have the heart to deny it outright, so he tried to sidestep the issue. "Do we have to talk about this in my brother's kitchen, in a house full of emotional women?"

Mae rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, be allergic to talking about your feelings if you must, but at least listen to me."

She took a deep breath, and flattened her hands on the table before pinning him with an intense look. "I am at peace with what happened. It still hurts a little, but I know that everything happens for a reason, and I'm not going to waste time fussing about what could have been. I am fine."

She gingerly took his hands in hers, and leaned forward as she lowered her voice. "But you're not. And I'm not sure why, as you keep everything bottled up in that stubborn head of yours, but I'd like you to tell me, eventually, if for no other reason than for you to not be so pissy."

He opened his mouth to reply something snarky, but she held up one finger. "I'm not done. I don't really think we're ready to have children. We've both got so much to do right now, and past issues to work through, and it feels like our lives have just started together."

He nodded his head numbly. He couldn't agree more. Mae's serious composure cracked a bit, and he saw her bite her lower lip and look back down at their hands entwined together on the table.

"But I also think that no one ever feels ready, and if this is something you want, in spite of all the fuss you made at the beginning, than I'm okay with that too."

She was _blushing_. She was actually blushing and Kalibose ignored the pain in his hands as he pulled her to him, until she was sitting in his lap giggling at his forwardness. He felt strangely like some weight was lifted off his chest, and rather than reply, he kissed her fiercely in front of everyone.

From the other room came a cascade of applause and several enthusiastic hollers. Kalibose held one hand up behind him, making a lewd gesture, earning a round of laughter from his family.

"Get a room!" called Lorel, almost immediately followed by a panicked exclamation from Genne. "But not my room!"

Mae dissolved into laughter in his lap. She leaned her forehead against his and spoke quietly.

"We are making a spectacle of ourselves."

"I am a mage." He smoothed her silver hair back from her eyes before reluctantly letting her go. "I am always a spectacle."

He gestured to her to get up, and they joined everyone else in the crowded living room to open presents.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the last chapter. Mostly fluff, but that was the intention of this all along. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: So that took a tad longer than I planned to get done ha ha. Holidays, right? Here is the final chapter of your Christmas gift of fluff: super fluffy with extra fluff on the side. Everyone's happy and snuggly. Thanks for tuning in and this chapter ends where it began: Elforen's PoV as everyone settles into bed. **

**Comment Replies: Fae/Lulla/whatever the carp your name is today lol: I really didn't mean to fall in love with Kalibose and Mae as much as I did and then they just did this thing on my document and I did not do anything but copy it down. Can't wait to finish up their storyline (which I am working on, it should be next week's update)**

**Feff: Kalibose is a little shit but he is a COMPLICATED shit isn't he ha ha. And Zarabethe would be mortified if you gave her a day named after her :).**

* * *

><p>Elforen leaned back in his chair and ran his thumb appreciatively over the blade in his hand. It was a rough looking weapon, with a jagged steel blade and a bone handle. But it was well-made, and it felt like it would handle strong and sure. It was his Winter Veil gift from Lorel and Tzun'do, and he knew from the conversation that he and the troll had been having earlier that he had picked it out for him. He flicked his eyes discreetly across the room where his sister and that massive husband of hers were thanking Genne for her gift, a steel nameplate with their family name on it. Genne was beaming fit to light up the sun, and giggled behind her hand at something Tzun'do said to her. Elforen slid the dagger back into its sheath. He appreciated the gift, and more than that he appreciated the effort that Tzun'do had taken to get him something he would like. The troll patted his youngest daughter on the head, and she blushed scarlet before slipping out of the room. Elforen's expression turned south into a scowl. As long as one of his daughters didn't bring home a troll as well, he might end up getting along with Lorel's husband.<p>

Unlike the tumultuous dinner, the gift-giving this evening was going really smoothly. A palpable tension had lifted off of his brother and his mate, and he and Lorel had stopped picking at each other. It was during this time that it showed that no matter their differences, and no matter how much they might annoy each other, everyone was family, and everyone was loved. Closest to the fire was Kalibose, wearing a brand new scarf in navy blue and purple from Zarabethe. Mae was sitting right next to him, and she had spread her new comforter over both of their legs as they admired their new things. His brother's eyes looked more tired than usual without his staff to lean on, but he was actually smiling at Brekke, who was handing him a packet of some sort. He asked her a question about her schooling, and she settled down to talk to him. Elforen reached down and ran his hand through Zarabethe's hair. She was seated at his feet, her nose in a huge book of Pandaren legends give to her by Kalibose and Mae, and she ignored him for a moment until he spoke her name.

"Zara."

"Hm." She wasn't really paying attention, so he leaned down to her ear.

"Look over there, by the fire."

She glanced up briefly, and when her gaze settled on the trio talking, she smiled. She stretched and closed the book in her lap before leaning back against his legs to talk.

"That's not something you see every day. Now if it were Genne, I wouldn't believe it at all." Zarabethe glanced around the room. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Probably hiding in her room trying on her armor. I told her to wait until there was more room to try it out, so she's either there or outside."

Genne was set to head out on her first mission next month, and so he and Zarabethe had done some sneaky research, and during the days that she was off at training, he had made her a full set of beginner's armor. It was sturdy stuff, but it was nicer looking than what the commanders gave the other novices. His Genne was well on her way to becoming an accomplished warrior, and he was so proud that one of this girls was following in his footsteps. Where he had to sneak around and get training from whoever felt pity for him, they encouraged Genne and challenged her, and she was soaring to the front of her class. He had no doubt that she would be exceptional at any task she set her mind to, if she would let go of a little of her pride.

His attention was brought back to the present by a commotion in the middle of the room. Mae had brought Lorel a brightly printed kimono from Pandaria, and the druid slipped it on enthusiastically, then stood to strut back and forth in front of the fire to show it off. Tzun'do whistled at her, and Elforen caught Kalibose's eye as he rolled his eyes. Mae stood as well, laughing as she grabbed the edges of the loose tunic.

"See, you wrap and tie it like this. That way you can wear it now, and it will still fit later." The monk showed her how to position the belt above her belly and smoothed the fabric flat. It was covered in hot pink and black blossoms in a very outlandish pattern. It suited his sister perfectly. The druid grabbed her hands before she could sit down and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mae, I love it."

Mae seemed a little flustered as she answered. "I'm glad you do." Both women jumped apart with a surprised noise, and Lorel laughed as she rested one hand across her belly. "I think the baby likes it too."

Mae paused before sitting down, biting her lip for a moment. She held her hands up and asked quietly, "May I?"

Lorel's grin couldn't be any brighter than if she just ate the sun itself. "Of course you can! That's your nephew in there, after all." She brought Mae's hands to the curve of her belly as Tzun'do groaned loudly from his seat on the floor.

"I knew ya couldn't keep your mouth shut, pet. Why did we even bother ta keep it a secret?"

Zarabethe pushed herself up from Elforen's lap and joined Mae and Brekke gathering around the petite druid.

"Really? You're having a boy?"

Lorel looked completely unapologetic as she aimed a half-hearted kick in the direction of her husband.

"Well, I can't exactly keep it a secret from myself, can I?" She pointed to her head with her thumb. "Walking diagnostic machine, remember?"

Brekke was a mix of frustration and excitement as she stomped her foot and pretended to pout. "That's not fair! You wouldn't let me check to see if it was a boy or girl and you knew the entire time!"

Lorel lifted the hem of her shirt and held Brekke's hand on her bare skin. "Well check now then, Apprentice."

Brekke closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration. Elforen got to his feet and walked over to the group of women just as he saw a faint green glow coming from his daughter's hand. Brekke let out a breath and laughed. She removed her hand and shook it slightly, as if to get the feel of skin off of it.

"It's definitely a boy."

Lorel glanced down at Tzun'do as if in permission, and he threw up his hands in resignation.

"Go on den, dere's no point in holding back now."

"His name is Zane."

The women all started talking at once around Lorel, and Elforen took a step back. Tzun'do joined him, huffing in irritation under his breath. Elforen reached out to shake his hand.

"Congrats on the son."

"Yeah." Tzun'do returned his handshake without enthusiasm. Elforen tried not to frown at the troll, but he couldn't understand why this news or the sharing of it was causing him distress. Tzun'do ran a hand through the bright red shock of hair on top of his head, making it stand up straight to the sky. He caught Elforen's eye and his face turned sheepish.

"Sorry, just my ma always said it was bad luck to talk 'bout a baby before its born, 'specially saying the name out loud. But," he ran a hand through his hair again, "she also said it was bad luck to eat bacon on a Thursday, and I can't get behind dat."

Elforen laughed, and Tzun laughed with him. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and the troll crossed his arms and looked as if he felt somewhat relieved.

"Can't believe I'll have a rugrat runnin' around in a couple months. Crazy how life goes, right Brother?"

Elforen just nodded. He didn't feel that bothered by Tzun calling him brother anymore.

"Thank Elune it's a boy." Kalibose drug himself away from the fire long enough to join the commentary. He tucked his hands into his sleeves to hide his burns from sight. "I don't think I could handle anymore female drama."

Elforen raised an eyebrow across the room at Zarabethe, who had heard every word his younger brother had said. Her matching expression and smirk confirmed what he already thought: Kalibose was more dramatic than any other person in this room, even Lorel. The mage turned to head into the kitchen, and was nearly trampled as Genne, fully clad in her armor with a sword strapped to her back, clomped loudly into the front room. She turned a circle slowly, eliciting applause from the other people gathered around and knocking one of Zarabethe's artifacts off of the mantle. She rescued it with a wry look and took it in the kitchen as Genne showed off her new armor. Elforen reached over and tugged on an exposed strap.

"It's too loose, kid, let me fix it." He adjusted the straps of her armor until it was snug against her, and nodded his head in approval. He was proud of all of his creations, of course, but this one held a special place in his heart. It fit perfectly, and it would protect her as she left the nest to fly. He ruffled her short blue hair affectionately.

"Why do you have to grow up, huh?"

She groaned as she ducked out from under his hand. "Dad, please, you're ruining my look."

Brekke grinned at her. "Your look? I didn't think you even knew how to comb your hair."

Genne leaned over and scratched her hands through her hair until it stood up in all directions like a blue fluffy cloud. She whipped her head up, and it settled down back out of her eyes. Her cropped hair, coupled with the well fitting armor she was wearing, gave her a distinctively masculine look. She grinned back at her sister and waved a hand at her head. "That's why I keep my hair short. No combing needed."

"Combing still needed." Zarabethe crossed her arms where she was standing behind Genne. She fussed with the adjustment of the armor, settling the cape evenly on her back. The cape had been her addition, and along the very bottom edge, nearly invisible, was a neat row of silver leaves. Genne leaned away from her in irritation and re-adjusted the cape. Both girls seemed to be adverse to physical touch of any kind, although Brekke would gladly give it, just not receive. Genne tended to think she was just too old for her parents to be affectionate to her anymore.

Elforen watched his youngest daughter and his wife bicker for a moment, arms crossed and taking in the entire scene. If anyone were to look in on his house right now, they would think they were all dysfunctional to the point of madness. His completely unapologetic arcane-addict brother, who at this moment presented their sister with her Winter Veil present, a mobile for the baby that was magical in nature and lit off tiny sparks of light. His overly loud sister, who loved to live in the spotlight and was tough enough to kick anyone's ass in her way, squealed like a little girl and caught her little brother by the shoulder and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Elforen laughed behind his hand as Kalibose went positively green in the face and fled for the other room. There were no character flaws he could imagine of his cheerful and grounding sister-in-law however, although she could sometimes be as crude as her new relatives. Mae had not bothered to hide her laughter, and sat right down on the ground, tears streaming down her face in as she watched Kalibose very indignantly make himself a cup of tea and pretend the entire event did not happen. Tzun'do took the toy from Lorel and examined it, setting off the lights as he shook it. Elforen wrinkled his nose. The hulking half-troll that sometimes confused them all with his accent was growing on him, and despite their differences, he felt that he was a good man, and his sister was truly happy.

Perhaps it was the bitter cold weather, or it was the fact that his house was so full of family, but Elforen felt almost painfully introspective as the evening wound down and everyone took their things into their own area to sleep. He walked the floors quietly, echoing his patrol that he did every evening, and watched the chaos slowly fold into an organized state. His brother and mate retired first, and he could hear a faint murmur coming from behind Genne's closed door. He left them their privacy, and stopped briefly in front of Brekke's room. The girls were in bed technically: Brekke in hers and Genne in the cot he had finally took the initiative to bring out of storage. Brekke was sitting up and her sister was leaning up on elbows, and they were throwing popcorn at each other, laughing and squawking indignantly when they got a good hit in. He stopped them only because of the mess, which they happily fed to Hope. He resisted the urge to tuck them in like children, and closed the door after he passed. He checked the fire roaring behind the metal grate in the living room, and caught a glimpse of Lorel and Tzun'do. Lorel was bundled up in a comforter on the couch, and Tzun lay beside her on the floor. Elforen nodded to himself as the situation coalesced in his head: that was why Lorel requested the couch. As a troll, Tzun would be more comfortable stretched out on the floorboards, but he wouldn't want his pregnant wife to be uncomfortable. He fed an extra piece of wood to the fire slowly, and tried not to listen to their whispered goodnights to each other. When he stood to leave, Tzun was sitting, his head bent low to Lorel's ear, one hand resting on the curve of her belly. Elforen exited the room quickly, not even slightly interested in the quiet rumble of his brother-in-law's voice or his sister's answering giggle. He stepped into his and Zara's bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

Zarabethe was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her presents spread out before her on the comforter. His present, he noticed, she was already wearing. It was a metal hair clip, wrapped in thin wire and deceptively delicate looking. The thin metal leaves wound into the design were reinforced, and it could easily hold back the majority of her thick dark purple hair. He sat down next to her on the bed, watching as she unfolded the floral wrap Lorel had brought her from Stranglethorn. She held it up and rubbed the cloth between her fingers, wrinkling her nose.

"I can't tell whether I like this or not. It is warm, and very soft, but the color is terrible."

Elforen chuckled as he agreed. The large flowers were dark orange, a color he would expect to see on his sister, but not on his wife.

"What if I wore it inside out?" she mused half to herself as she flipped it over and wrapped it around her shoulders. He reached over and pulled her braid free of the fabric.

"Here," he said, and laying the metal clip aside, began to unbraid her hair. She tipped her head back, making a content noise as he ran his fingers through it a few times more than necessary. He smiled, scooting forward on the bed so that she could lean against him. "Now your hair covers up the color."

She held up the clip and examined it in the flickering candle light. "Thank you for this. It's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the delicate design. He took it from her, leaning over to set it on the bedside table. He brushed her loose hair back from her face and kissed her on the temple.

"It's beautiful on you."

She smiled at him, and turned her face to kiss him back. The position they were in on the bed was precarious, and when she rotated the rest of her body to press against his, she kicked her presents off of the bed.

Zarabethe gasped, "My book!" and left his arms to retrieve her things. He helped her set everything on the rocking chair, chuckling to himself. She looked over at him with one eyebrow raised and a questioning look on her face. He gestured to the pile of presents on the rocking chair.

"Spurned for books again. I'm going to get a complex."

She snorted as they got ready for bed properly, kicking off shoes and actually folding the comforter down.

"You should be used to it by now, we've only been together twenty-two years." She removed the shawl with the offensive orange flowers and gave it a critical eye.

"I wonder how angry Lorel would be if I dyed it?"

Elforen's voice was muffled as he pulled his woolen sweater off over his head. "Better wait until she has that baby."

She dropped it into a pile on the chair. "Good point."

She crawled into bed beside him, tucking herself into the crook of his shoulder and he pulled the blankets up around them both. He pulled her close, needing her body heat as much as she needed his. She wound one arm across his chest and pressed her body into his side a little more than he was expecting. He made an effort at pushing her hair back away from them both so he could whisper in her ear.

"Not tonight, dearest, we've got company."

"I'm trying to get warm, you oaf. It's below freezing outside." He continued to battle with her hair, which was sticking to every available surface except where he wanted it. He finally gathered it all into one fist and tucked it under the blankets with them.

"Your hair is a menace."

"You're the one that set it free."

He rolled onto his side and she snuggled down into his chest, wrapping one leg around his until they were completely entwined. They did not fall asleep like this every night: some nights he was asleep before she had even gotten into bed, and some nights she couldn't handle the closeness at all. But these moments where they were so wrapped up in each other you could hardly tell where one ended and the other began, were his favorite, and he felt he could live in the perfect cocoon of their bed forever. He dipped his chin down so his mouth was against her forehead, and his nose buried in the front of her hair, and he pressed his lips to her skin before whispering, "I love you."

Her voice was muffled against the front of his shirt. "I love you too, bed-heater."

"I'm being serious, here."

"Okay, okay." She pulled her head back and met his eyes in perfect sobriety. "I love you too, Elforen Silverleaf, my husband, the most wonderful man in the world that I am lucky enough to be in love with." Her eyes belied her mischief as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Will that suffice, and can I continue to be warm now?"

He grinned at her. "Maybe you should make physical amends as well."

"There are far too many people in this house for that." She snuggled back against him, sighing as she got settled. He buried one hand in her hair, lightly stroking it, and listened as her breathing slowed into sleep.

Still his mind was restless. He found himself going back over the day, and lingering over the sour moments: terse words between Zara and Brekke, the fight between his siblings, the bickering that always happened when they all got together. With some effort, he tried to put it all aside. Even with their differences, even though every single one of them could be horribly disagreeable and snipe at each other with the worst of them, they were all family, and they all chose each year to come together to celebrate that. Unlike the family he grew up in, this was heartfelt, and it was messy, and more than anything it was genuine. He thought of the comfort that Zarabethe brought to both Lorel and Mae, and the concern she held for them. He thought of Lorel taking Brekke under her wing in her druid studies, and treating both girls like they were her favorite people on Azeroth. He smiled at his surly brother and the look on his face when someone did him a kindness, or the way he looked at his mate when he didn't realize anyone was looking. He thought of Mae sitting in the kitchen with Zarabethe drinking tea and discussing the different kinds and ways to brew it. He thought of Tzun telling outrageous travel stories to Genne and making her fall over in laughter. Last of all he went back over the gift-giving in his head, and how each person took such extra care to get something meaningful for everyone else. This was nothing like the family he had been raised in: this was the family he had made, and it made him happier than anything had before.

He tightened his grip around his wife, pulling her closer, and resting his forehead against hers, finally eased into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you lovely readers and happy holidays! If you are interested in knowing how everyone got to this point, might I recommend Scepter (which is complete) and Outcast (which is in progress). If Draenei ladies are more your interest, then you might look into the Mercy continuum on my page: starting with Mercy, continuing with Grace, and now into Temperance. <strong>


End file.
